


CrowleyXReader

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Crowley x Reader oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting the King of Hell

"Why me?!" you slammed the book down on the table and glared at the Winchesters. Dean just punched Sam's arm "this is more your area, Sammy boy" he smirked and left. Sam watched his brother leave "well?" you snapped at Sam to which he turned back to face you, wide eyed "uh...um...we thought that because Cas is really busy and we both have to go and investigate this case that you wouldn't mind" you narrowed your eyes at him. With that you stood up, you don't know why but Sam had mentioned dozens of times that you scared him. No idea why, i mean it's not like the glare you give could literally burn a hole through someone's head, or stare into their soul or not like that one time where you caused Cas to run out of the bunker because you were seriously pissed off and poor Cas just happened to be there, nope no clue it will always remain a mystery.

You sighed deeply trying to calm yourself "so let me get this straight you want ME to babysit Crowley? ME!" you empathized the 'me' part making sure that he was aware who he was actually asking. He just nodded "you have 1 hour, then I want you to find someone else, okay?" he nodded again "thank you", "yeah, yeah just go that hour is ticking by quickly" with that he left quickly.

You gritted your teeth, mumbling things under your breathe walking down the corridor to where the room was and which held the king of hell. You had never met the guy but you had heard he was a great dick of course that was Dean's words. You slowly walked to the room, but apparently it wasn't slow enough because you still reached the door quicker then you would have liked.

Begrudgingly you opened the door and walked down to the bookshelf, taking one last deep breath you opened them and walked through. Instantly your eyes met the man sat in the chair, blood on his face you guessed from when the Winchesters visited him. Walking over to him but carefully making sure to stay out of the demons trap just to make sure he couldn't get you somehow. You sat on the chair across the room, looking at him, he looked unconscious so you got out your phone and tried finding some way of entertaining yourself.

Then you heard a groan and saw that Crowley was awake "good you're awake, i was afraid i would be bored to death" you stood up and walked over to him "so, what do the Winchesters want with you?" he eyed you up and down "i don't believe we have met love. I'm-", "i know who you are Crowley" he smirked at this, his teeth showing with bits of blood on them "who are you darling?", "I'm none of your business. So what do they want from you?", "why so eager to know, sweetheart?", "let's say I'm bored so entertain me", "i could do so much more then that if you release me" you pretended to think for a minute "yeah. Not happening" he sighed "they want to know how to get someone out of their deal" you nodded slightly in understanding "but you aren't playing ball?", "no, like i would tell them that. If i told them then i may as well hand my throne over to them" he gave me a bored expression.

"I would quite like to have your throne. I mean queen has a nice ring to it, i can just see it now. Queen (y/n), i could be the queen of hell" he laughed at this to which you glared "what's so funny?", "a hunter, wants to rule hell? Really?" i just glared at him "I'm not a hunter, i just happen to help the Winchesters with research. I couldn't deal with killing things just to help people not my style" he smirked at this "not a hunter. Hmm, interesting also gorgeous name and queen (y/n) defiantly does have a wondrous ring to it", "hmm, i know but i still am not letting you go. You will have to try so much harder then that" with that he went quiet.

After awhile of quietness you checked your watch "30 minutes left? Seriously" you mumbled under your breath "clock watching love, somewhere you have to be?", "me? no but you have a date with a certain trench coated angel, in about 30 minutes", "oh what fun, do you think he will bring board games?" you laughed quietly to yourself "maybe if you are a good boy he may let you go home early, how does that sound?", "delightful" you smirked and walked over to him "so Crowley, how did a girl like you end up in a place like this?", "i forgot to mention i like the guy to buy me dinner first next thing i know moose and squirrel are chucking me in this chair", "tell you what, when you get released early on good behavior i will buy you dinner" you leaned forward resting your hands on the chair arms "i look forward to it". You don't know what it was but something inside you was shouting out to you to lean just abit closer to him, you bit your lip slightly. 

The next thing you know, the chains around Crowley had broken away and he just smirked at you, before you realized what was happening you were kissing him which turned into a full on making out session. You didn't even hear Cas enter the room until you heard his voice "(Y/N!)" he shouted and you slowly moved away from Crowley and turned to face Cas "oh you are early Cas" turning back to Crowley you frowned "guess it's time for the change of guard then" you walked towards the door and went to leave but looked over your shoulder to Crowley "i still owe you dinner, don't leave town" you winked and left.


	2. Can't outrun Hell hounds all the time

You tried to run faster just to get away, but your legs seemed to have other ideas. You could feel them starting to hurt, you weren't surprised you had been running for what seemed like forever you even felt your chest burning from the need of precious air but you couldn't stop to catch your breath. Why are you running for your life you may ask, well let's just say a demon wasn't happy about you stopping his plans and killing his partner so he ran away. While you were taking a breath and silently celebrating your victory the demon has come back but he wasn't alone he had brought a hell hound with him. So when you noticed the hell hound was there you knew you wouldn't stand a chance fighting it all that would happen is you dying, so you ran for your life which brings us back to the present and the hell hound hot on your heels.

You pushed trashcans down hoping to at least slow it down but it didn't seem to be working then it happened and you tripped, mentally cursing yourself you went to get quickly up but it was too late you heard the heavy footsteps and growling come to a stop by you. You knew it was pointless to run "well at least i can go out fighting" you grabbed your gun and aimed it at the hell hound as you were going to shoot you heard a shout "that's enough!" you turned your head to see Crowley.

You remained on the floor unsure of what to do "Growley! Go home now!" you heard a whimper and running away. You stood up brushing some of the dirt off of you then you glanced to where Crowley was to see if he had gone but it turns out he was still there "so fancy telling me, why you were being chased love?", "i stopped one of your demons he didn't like it so he went for back up what can i say Guess stopping plans isn't a great way to make friends" then we heard running and i saw the previous demon and got my weapon ready and he got into a fighting stance. Then Crowley spoke again "Johnny, there you are i have been looking everywhere for my favorite chew toy" Johnny stood up straight "my king, what are you doing here, sir?" he bowed his head respectfully "like i said Juliet misses her chew toy, so tell me what's the problem here?" Johnny looked from Crowley to me "the hunter stopped my partner and myself from collecting the clients who's time was up, she killed him and-" Crowley held up a hand and the demon instantly shut up.

He narrowed his eyes at the demon "i asked a question, i did not expect to hear nothing but whining  
 if you complain so much about your job then i think you should be demoted. Hmm....let's see, ah yes i have the perfect place for you" he smirked "but sir what about the hunter?" Crowley looked at you "i get the feeling he wants me to kill you or something" you nodded "i get that feeling too" the demon looked back and forth confused "i don't understand what is going on here".

Crowley glared at him "i hate having to explain things to others on your pay grade but let me spell it out for you and say it slowly. This.Hunter.Is.Not.To.Be.Touched. Surely you are aware of the rule i made, I'm sure everyone else understood it clearly", "i remember now sir but why her, she has killed so many of us and stopped our plans so many time, why would you-" then the demon shut up when seeing Crowley's face "because I'm the King of hell, i do what i want. If i said i wanted all of you to go to Church every Sunday then you do it because i make the rules you follow them. You never, ever question me, EVER!" the demon gulped "now let's see where was i? Oh yes, your demotion. Johnny blah blah blah, punishment is death" Crowley waved bye to the demon then snapped his fingers and saw caused the demon explode blood spattered all over the floor.

You looked over to Crowley "so, are we still on for dinner tomorrow at 8?" he looked at you and smirked "of course darling, wear something gorgeous", "always do. Later Crowley" you walked off to the direction of the motel you were staying in. Then you heard Crowley call you "by the way (y/n) as much as red looks great on you, you look like a murder suspect" you looked at your clothes to see they were covered in blood, you sighed and hung your head in defeat. Then you turned to Crowley and gave him your best puppy dog eyes, he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers "moose is a bad influence on you" you looked down at your now clean clothes and walked over to Crowley. You grabbed his tie and pulled him down for a quick kiss before pulling away "see ya at dinner tomorrow night" you winked and left.


	3. Jerk!

**This is based around my imagine. Imagine Crowley Protecting You From Someone In A Bar**  
You sat at the bar drinking your drink slowly trying to just take the edge off of your last hunt. You didn't want to get drunk, you just wanted to take a breath and relax so that's what you intended to do in the bar just relax and have a drink without any hassle. But it didn't seem to be going your way tonight, there were guys who weren't just taking get lost as an answer which ticked you off majorly. It seemed like every time one left, another appeared they were like moths to a light, every time you rejected one you got more and more pissed off with having to tell them to get lost, you thought they would have got the hint after seeing everyone else get rejected but apparently not.  
  
Another guy walked over mentally you were stabbing him already, you glared at him from the corner of your eyes "not interested" you snapped. The man frowned "why not, love?", "i don't need to explain myself to you so take a hike" you expected him to leave like the others did but he just remained there. You turned around properly to get a better look at the man and shook your head "still not interested" after realizing the man won't move you stood up to leave. Then you noticed a hard grip on your arm "where do you think you are going?" he snapped "away from you!" you tried to pull your arm away but his grip was so hard that you ended up failing "get off of me, you creep!" you went to try again but then suddenly you saw a mans hand place a tight grip around the creeps neck lifting him off the floor. You turned around and saw Crowley "and what exactly are you doing, here?" you narrowed your eyes at the king of hell "one moment, love" he replied then glared at the creep "i should kill you, for what you did but i will let you live just know that when you make an enemy of the king of hell there is no where you can run to" when he finished you saw his eyes flash red. This caused the guy to lose all color in his face "NOW, GET OUT OF HERE!" Crowley yelled which caused looks from people, the man ran off.  
  
You sighed "outside now" you both walked outside and you looked at him with your arms folded "explain, now", "fine, i was in the area looking for you because i need a favor and i know Moose and Squirrel will listen to you so i came looking for you. Then i saw that lowlife harassing you and i don't know i saw red literally anyway no big deal" you nodded "of course anyway i will tell the guys that you want to talk to them i am not promising anything, they still hate you but i will try", "thanks", "no problem" you kissed his cheek then diverted your gaze somewhere else, you could still see his smirk though "what was that for?", "you know, dealing with that guy anyway no big deal. I'll go see the boys now, thanks again Crowley", "no problem (y/n), i will see you around" with that he disappeared and you started walking to the motel.


	4. My queen

**I hope you guys like it :)**

Earlier you had received a visit from Crowley, he brought a dress with him and told you to wear it. Of course you were suspicious, i mean just because you were going out with him doesn't mean that he stops being the king of hell or a demon, so of course you were going to take things with you in case you needed to make a quick get away. You looked at the dress say what you like about him but at least he had an amazing taste in when it came to dresses. You put the dress back on your bed neatly, just waiting for you to put it on later. You decided to get a shower, i mean after all you had just come back from a hunt. Somehow you thought that blood wasn't a great thing to have in your hair when you go out especially with your boyfriend even if he is the king of hell.

After getting out of the shower, you walked back to the bedroom and put on the dress. The fabric felt really nice and it didn't feel too thin which meant that you wouldn't get too cold. You walked over to the mirror to observe your self in the mirror, smiling and twirling around to get a better look "you look a vision, darling" you gasped and spun around in surprise "Crowley! Wait am i late?" you dashed to look at the time ad heard him laugh, you raised an eyebrow at him "you ass! Why did you let me worry like that?", "sorry dear. Anyway no you aren't late. Now are you ready to go?" you blinked "no. I haven't done my hair or my make up and-" Crowley cut you off by kissing your cheek. This caused heat to rise to your cheeks and you looked down "you don't need any of that, darling. You are gorgeous without it anyone that dares say anything different will face an eternity of torture from yours truly" you looked up and smiled "thank you Crowley" he kissed the back of your hand "you are so welcome, my dear" you grabbed some shoes and put them on and nodded to him "I'm ready" you walked over and linked your arm with his and with that you two were gone.

You both arrived in a restaurant, you looked around in awe "it's so beautiful here", "it's nothing compared to you" you rolled your eyes "alright mister let's turn down the charm for a moment and check in" you both walked over to the woman who had the registration book "name, please?", "it would be under Macleod" Crowley replied to which you failed to hold back a giggle. The woman looked at you like you were mad and Crowley just rolled his eyes "this way please" you both followed the woman to your table. When you arrived Crowley pulled the chair out for you to sit down, then walked over to his own "So Macleod, huh?" you bit your lip trying to stifle a laugh again "i will never understand why you find that funny. Not many people know my human name so i figured that it would be a safe thing to use so that we weren't disturbed" he pulled you a drink "so then Fergus what's the deal? You wining and dining me then going to kill me and leave my body somewhere?" he smirked "i wouldn't leave your body somewhere, i would let the hell hounds eat it" you glared and kicked him under the table "I'm kidding love. Anyway why do i need to have a hidden agenda, for just treating my girlfriend?" you narrowed your eyes and scanned his for any form of lying but found nothing and sighed in defeat.

Your food arrived and you just stared at it then the waiter "i didn't order this", "it was already prepared for you ma'am" you looked at Crowley "well at least it's not a mystery. I'm surprised you remembered this was my favorite", "of course i would remember, i remember everything you tell me" you smiled at this "wow. You really remember everything?", "from your favorite color all the way to your habits", "i never thought you were listening, just pretending" he frowned and put his hand on yours "never think, i don't listen. Because when it comes to you i am always listening", "thank you Crowley, i seriously didn't expect you to be listening", "no need to thank me, it's my duty as your boyfriend to listen and always be there for you" you smirked "who are you? What have you done with Crowley", "very funny" you two ate your food and ordered dessert.

Soon dessert arrived and you were just about to start eating when you noticed Crowley stand up "leaving already? Not going to pay first?" he cleared his throat and took his spot next you your chair then got down on one knee "(y/n) (l/n) i was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my queen" you looked at the ring inside the box wide eyed and speechless "say something" you blinked and grinned "yes!" you threw yourself in his arms and then kissed him all the time you heard people around you clapping and cheering then he put the ring on your finger "so this was the reason why you were all suspicious then" you said sitting back down while he took his own seat "of course, what else would i be up to?", "with you, i would never know but I'm so glad i forgot my demon blade" then he looked at you confused "wait, what?" you smiled then started eating your dessert.


	5. You are going to be the death of me

Your gaze was set on the wall in front of you. Thoughts of the deal went through your head. Raising the glass of whiskey in your hand to your lips you downed it in one, you really needed to just get as drunk as possible and forget that you made possibly one of the most stupid decisions that a hunter could make. You were happy with the peace and quiet no one to interrupt you or to tell you what you are doing is stupid. Two people in particular came to mind those Winchesters you rolled your eyes as you almost could hear what they were going to say "what were you thinking?!", "we thought you were smarter then that!".  
However your peace was interrupted "do you want to explain to me why on earth you sold your soul?" The voice belonged to the very last person you thought would even bother to show up. Standing up you turned around to face Crowley who was on the other side of the room, to say that he didn't look happy would be an understatement. "Crowley. What a wonderful surprise. How's hell?" He didn't reply just kept his glare "don't avoid my question" rolling your eyes you walked over to the whiskey bottle to pour yourself some more "want some?", "no. Now answer my question".  
You picked up your now full glass and drunk it one again "fine. Not that you would understand. If you must know I failed on my last hunt so I sold my soul to fix it. No biggie", "don't lie to me. I will know" you just shrugged your shoulders "doesn't matter what you try to find out, you will find out that I'm telling the truth. I did fail, I wasn't quick enough to kill a ghost and it cost a child their life so excuse me for caring and wanting to fix my massive fuck up! I have a soul after all...well for now" you sighed sitting down in the chair, your elbows resting on your knees and hands covering your face.  
It was deathly quiet until you heard footsteps walking closer then stopping in front of you. You moved your hands away and looked up at Crowley "what?" You questioned him to which he just shook his head "you are going to be the death of me. You know that darling", "okay so do you fancy explaining to those of us that have no idea what you are talking about" he just rolled his eyes "your contract no longer exists" you stood up quickly "what are you talking about? I had a deal that little girl lives and my soul goes it's as simple as that!", "don't start shouting you are giving me a headache. The girl stays alive and you keep your soul everyone is happy" you just gave him a extremely confused expression "I seriously have to spell it out? Okay so I will tell you in short sentences. Demon come back to hell. Told me about deal. I kill demon and destroy contract. Do you understand now?", "why would you do that?", "it doesn't matter just stop trying to fix everything by selling your soul I won't always be able to stop the contracts" he turned around and walked towards the doorway.  
You were stood there unsure what to say "wait" with that he stopped and turned around "I'm incredibly busy dear please do be quick" walking over to him you looked up to make eye contact "why would you risk everything to save me?", "it's not important. Now I must be going" before he had a chance to go anywhere you grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him down capturing his lips with your own. Your tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. Just as things were starting to escalate more you pulled away smirking at him "don't you have somewhere more important to be?", "not anymore" he grabbed hold of you resuming the session from a moment ago but one thing defiantly led to another, to put it simply not only would you be sore and completely tired in the morning but you might also have to buy a new bed.


End file.
